


El Retrato

by EllaR_22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaR_22/pseuds/EllaR_22
Summary: Percy disfruta de un día tranquilo en el Campamento Mestizo, hasta que una visita a la cueva de Rachel revela una nueva aventura





	El Retrato

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí publicar este One Shot que escribí en el 2016 para que ver que tal me va. Es probablemente lo único que he escrito de este tipo en mi vida. Se acepta crítica constructiva, sean amables con mi yo del 2016 por favor :).

**POV Percy**

Me levanté por el sonido de la caracola… ¡El desayuno! Me bañé lo más rápido que pude y me vestí con una camiseta del campamento, unos jeans y unas zapatillas. Salí corriendo de mi cabaña directo al pabellón, impulsado por el hambre, y aun tenía el cabello húmedo ¿Qué más da?

Llegue dispuesto a saciar mi hambre con unos panqueques azules, me senté en mi mesa y pedí mi desayuno. Mientras comía mi mirada se desvió a la mesa de Atenea, estaba llena de cabelleras rubias y ojos grises, pero ninguna era de quien quería, Annabeth se había ido a pasar unas semanas con su padre en San Francisco, la extrañaba demasiado. Me encontraba pensando en ella, cuando un toque en el brazo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, era Rachel.

-Hola Percy. - Me dijo.

-Hola Rach, ¿Cómo va todo? – Le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias. Quería pedirte un favor.

-Seguro, ¿que necesitas?

-¿Me ayudarías a acomodar mi cueva? Necesito mover unas cosas.

-Claro ¿A qué hora?

-A las 3:00. Muchas gracias Percy. 

-De nada. Nos vemos.

Se fue y seguí con mi comida. Al terminar fui a entrenar un rato con mi espada. Cuando dieron las tres, guardé a Contracorriente y me encaminé a la cueva de Rachel. Ella estaba pintando en un lienzo afuera de su cueva, no puede ver muy bien que era, parecía un chico, me era vagamente familiar, bueno luego le preguntaría. 

-Hola Rach. – Dije

-Oh, - Se volteó – Hola Percy.

-Entonces, ¿en dónde te ayudo? – Le pregunté

-Bueno, seria genial que… -Se cortó.

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué sucede?

De repente una niebla verde comenzó a rodearla, oh no, no por favor. Abrió la boca y habló con una voz que yo conocía bastante bien.

_Un viejo enemigo ha despertado  
conocido ya por el hijo del mar  
mas para vencerlo necesitará un aliado  
al ojo de Horus deberá contactar_

Atrapé a Rachel antes de que cayera al suelo. Ojo de Horus… mire el cuadro del chico que había estado pintando Rachel, y lo reconocí… Carter Kane.


End file.
